The Life of Niklaren Goldeye
by Valeaze
Summary: In the books they speak of the past of Frostpine,Lark,Rosethorn, and Crane why not Niko. Here's my version of how he became who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A small boy sat alone in a forest clearing. He looked around, searching for nothing in particular, remembering the books his brother had and the wondrous pictures they contained. As he thought he did not notice as a small, flickering light gathered beside him. Soon the light became a small dragon, very similar to the dragon that was seen in the book he had read earlier. The boy finally looked beside him and, being a child of just four, he was curious of what he saw. As he went to touch the creature that was sitting there he heard his name being called.

"Niklaren, come please we have to leave", his mother called.

Niklaren rose from his place on the ground, quickly forgetting the dragon, and ran towards his mother. As soon as he had gone the dragon vanished, leaving no trace it had ever been there.

Chapter 1

Six years later, Niklaren sat in one of the chairs in his father's large home lost in the pages of a very thick book. Unlike most ten year olds he would rather read and study things about the world around him than go out and play in fields and marketplaces, this was fun and all but just not his way.

After an hour of pure reading Niklaren's brother and sister came in watching their youngest sibling drown in his books.

"Hey Niko," Corithe, Niklaren's older brother, called using his brothers nickname "are you still in our world. If you keep reading all those books your brain may explode from being overloaded and I'm not ready to pick up pieces of brain just for you."

Niko didn't reply, he didn't even seem like he heard at all.

Amuris, Niko's older sister, shook her head, "I guess we're too late. He's already lost himself. Why! The pain! To lose ones brother to literature…it's just too much to bear!"

The two then burst out laughing. Niko finally looked up from his book, his dark eyes glaring at his brother and sister in front of him. "Very funny you two. Mila forbid that I should try to learn something in this house." He then went back to his book.

"Well we actually came over to tell you that father wants us all to get ready and dressed perfectly. Our uncle, Henda, is coming for a 'visit'" Corithe said with a small groan. Everyone in the household absolutely hated Henda. Although he was a rich and powerful man, he did nothing to deserve it, at least in the eyes of his family. Being their father's older brother he inherited a bit more wealth at the time of their father's death.

Amuris groaned "I hate when he comes over."

Niko didn't reply but he shared his sister's view. Henda hated his brother, their father, and the entire family. He criticized every point and everything that was done. But worst of all he seemed to despise Niko the most, mainly because he was the same age as his own son, but just more intelligent. Niko had felt the brunt of his hostility every time they saw each other and he doubted the relationship would ever change.

Niko got up from his seat and walked up the many stairs to his room. His feet seemed to drag behind him; he dreaded this visit more than any thing. As he passed his mirror he could have sworn that his reflection quivered. He took a step back and stood before it. As he looked deeper into the smooth glass an image began to appear.

In pure shock Niko jumped. He then moved slightly closer and saw that the image was his uncle in their home. He seemed very angry and knocked over the small table in the room.

Niko suddenly heard his name being called and the image vanished. He shook his head and walked calmly downstairs, it was probably just his imagination. Maybe his brother and sister were right and he had been reading too much.

As he went down the stairs he could hear a lot of yelling. His uncle was here and it seemed like he was in an even haughtier temper than usual.

"Both of you are such fools for not agreeing!" he yelled at Niko's father and mother "How can you not agree with what I'm saying. No wonder your children are stupid and useless, they have to learn from you."

In his anger he raised his hand and knocked over the mall table that was placed in the table, with everything on it.

Niko had a face of pure shock, that was what he had seen. What was wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot about the disclaimer. I don't own any characters from any Tamora Pierce books, just my own. If I did I would be Tris and I would possess all of Niko's and the others power and knowledge.**

Niko didn't know what to say or do. Henda had done exactly as he had done in the mirror. _'Why did I see that', _Niko thought to himself. He finally brought his attention back to the present as he realized his uncle was speaking in his direction.

"Look at that boy, Niklaren you called him? Look at that, he has no sense in his head. I tell you all those useless books he reads have rotten his brain he doesn't even hear his own name when it is being called. At this rate by the time he has grown to adulthood he won't have a copper to his name."

Niko would have replied, but he kept his mouth carefully pursed shut. A negative reply was exactly what Henda wanted, it would be the excuse he needed to demean or even harm the small child and Niko didn't exactly have much weight in the first place to keep him from harms way.

Henda grinned, knowing that Niko would never reply, and looked at him from head to toe. "Look at that he can't even dress properly. Don't you use any of your wealth for your children or do you just have no taste."

Niko's mother's jaw clenched at the many insults Henda threw at her defenseless son. She was just about to give a very vulgar reply when her husband caught her eye. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down and let him answer his brother.

"Actually Henda, Niklaren chose his own clothing and we thought it was perfectly fine. If you have some issue with them please address them to me not the boy. He hasn't done anything", he said with an even voice.

Henda gave an exaggerated sigh "Whatever you say, I just think he looks dreadful. How you can let him walk around like that is beyond me. He dresses in rags, his hair is much too long for a boy, and he's just so pale. You would think that caring and sensible parents would drag their child from those dusty books for just awhile and let him get into some sunlight…"

Niko had had enough. He stormed off into his room without a word to anyone while Henda grinned like an ugly hyena.

When he got to his room Niko threw himself on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. _'Why does he hate me so much? What could I have possibly done to him that he hates me so?' _ He sat up on the edge of his bed for awhile and just thought. He soon remembered the image he had seen in the mirror earlier. He cautiously walked over to the still glass and looked in once more. As he looked another image began to form, it was of Henda again with Niko's family. He could see them and heard what they were saying in his mind.

"I came here to tell you that our family is being honoured by the royal family. Unfortunately you must be present also…oh and your family."

Suddenly the image changed and Niko saw the harbour. A trader ship had arrived and was ready to trade with the people of the village. Everyone knew they were arriving but not so soon. No one knew that they were here, but Niko did. The image changed once again and this time he saw a ship on the ocean during a fierce storm. The ship was pushed back and forth by the force of the wind and was sure to sink. Many men were on board, silently praying or sobbing or doing nothing at all because they had simply lost hope. Soon, without much warning, the ship capsized and began to sink. Many people drowned, but the extremely strong swimmers made it to some broken pieces of wood and used them to keep them afloat. Those few watched as their comrades helplessly sank to the bottom of the dark ocean, never to be seen again.

Niko saw all of this and emitted a small wail. He saw every face, recognizing quite a few, and couldn't believe what he had just seen. Could that vision be true? Would that really happen or had it happened already? All these unanswered questions spun through his mind as he stood blankly before the mirror. _'What on earth am I seeing?' _he thought to himself.

Niko took a few moments to think over what he had just seen. Suddenly his brother Corithe burst into the room.

As he looked at Niko he saw that his younger brother was very pale, paler than usual, and had a frightened, shocked expression on his face. He slowly walked up to him, a look of concern etched into his face.

"Niko…are you alright?"

**Author's note: Okay I'm done for now. Oh and the whole thing about Niko's way of dressing is that in my story Niko hasn't developed his sense of fashion yet that we see in the books (how could he? He's only 10). Hope you liked it. L8er.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Niko…are you alright?" Corithe said as he slowly walked in towards his brother. When Niko didn't reply he gently placed his hand on Niko's shoulder and the small child gasped, he finally realized that his brother was with him.

"Corithe did you see that? In the mirror, the ship…" he said in barely a whisper.

Corithe looked very confused "What ship? What are you talking about? All I see in your mirror is me and you."

Niko looked blankly at his brother for a while longer then shook his head, as if to clear it. He glanced back at the smooth surface of the glass, which was now completely blank, and turned to talk to his brother.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We are going to eat dinner now and father asked me to come and get you. I wouldn't want to come down either after what uncle Henda said, but you have to, ok?"

Niko nodded "Alright let's go"

As they made their way to the dining room Niko heard his father speaking with Henda about the ships that had been sent to trade with the smaller islands surrounding them.

"Well they should be here by now before the storms get them. I'm a little worried, what if they don't make it? This time of year is particularly dangerous because unexpected storms can come in at any time."

Henda laughed, "Why do you always worry? They're fine, they are probably returning as we speak…"

A knock was suddenly heard at the door. A few young men and old women came rushing in as it was opened. They came in rambling on and on, each trying to talk over the other. Niko's father rose from his seat. He held his hands up and said, "Wait! One at a time please. I can't make sense of any of you if you continue to speak at once."

They all calmed down and one elderly woman stepped forward.

"Sir, we have just gotten word that a horrible storm has taken place far into the ocean… where our ship was. What shall we do?"

Niko's father was about to reply when Henda rudely stepped in "No need to fear. Our men are the best navigators around. They will be back sooner then you even expect. Why trouble yourselves with worry? All will be…"

Henda was interrupted by Niko who jumped to his feet "No, you're wrong! Most of the crew is dead, only a few survived. They were hit with a powerful storm and…the ship capsized…" Niko's skin had become very pale again as he looked up and the faces of the people around him. Some were shocked others were horrified.

Finally Henda spoke saying, "Boy, how do you know this? Who told you?"

"I saw it…in the mirror. I…"

One woman broke down and cried while others began to sob. Niko's father looked around at all of them then and spoke.

"All of you please. Don't fret, Niko is just tired and a little upset. He doesn't know what he's saying" Niko began to protest, but his father silenced him, "I'm sure everything is fine. Go back to your homes and we'll see further into this later."

The group nodded then turned and left.

Niko's father turned to his son, a look of annoyance on his face, "Niko what has come over you? Why would you say things like that?"

"But father it's the truth. I saw it."

"Niko I think you should rest for awhile. Go to your room and lie down."

Niko opened his mouth to argue, but closed it and started to walk away. Henda cruelly laughed, "You see? That idiot boy of yours has finally lost his mind. That is truly sad. What ever shall you do with him now?"

As Niko climbed the last step he looked back and shot a hate filled glare at his uncle Henda, then simply walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Niko lay in his bed quietly thinking of the ship he had seen in his mirror. _'Was it true or am I really reading just too many books? It was probably my imagination gone wild again.' _ As he continued to ponder on this he slowly drifted to sleep.

Niko was suddenly awakened by the sound of many people outside his window. He got up and went to see what all the commotion was about, realizing that he had slept for more than he had intended and that it was the next day.

A group of people had gathered in front of his home and seemed to desperately speak with his father. He washed up, got dressed, and made his way down the stairs to the family room. When he reached there he saw that Henda was still there and he cringed, his uncle must have stayed the night.

Many people had gathered in the house, all trying to say 100 things at once. Niko's father calmed them down enough to get a solid understanding of the problem. A small plump woman came forward, tears in her eyes "Sir, the ship…with our sons and husbands on them…it sunk. All that crew and only a handful survived. My son…he…"

When Niko heard this he came down from the step, in plain view of them all. The woman recoiled in fear, "Him, he told us this would happen. He knew."

Everyone turned to look at Niko as he stood there silently. An elderly man approached him asking, "How did you know? How did you know that the ship sunk and took all those people with it?"

Niko stood gaping, he had no idea how he had seen it. "I don't know sir. It just saw it in my mirror…"

Another old man came forward, anger on his face "He is a demon! He caused the ship to sink that's how he knew. I always knew your child was an odd one, but now I see it's worse than that!"

A low murmuring began to spread around Niko. His mother, on the other hand, ran to his defence. "He is just a child. He may have just guessed. The ship was not on time; obviously a small child's mind will think the worst."

The people didn't look convinced when Niko's father intervened "Stop this. He is a ten year old boy, what harm could he possibly cause. Niko, Corithe, Amuris; go to the market place and collect a few things that we need please, while we adults talk."

Niko hadn't noticed his brother and sister and was glad that they were there to help him out of that situation. They all nodded to there father and left.

**Sorry this chapter is so short and for the slow update. I just finished writing a math and physics test and hopefully since that is done I can update a bit more. Well hope you like the story so far. L8er.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were all silent until the house was out of sight, then Corithe broke the silence with curious questions.

"Niko did you really see all that? How did you know the ship sank? You didn't even know that it was late so how could you guess? How…"

"Oh my gosh, Corithe SHUT UP! Leave the kid alone for awhile. I think he needs a little time to recuperate before you berate him with your questions. Niko are you alright?" Amuris said with concern.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I knew the ship sunk. I saw it in my mirror…but I thought it was all a weird day dream of mine. What's wrong with me?"

Niko looked very upset and worried and his sister decided they should change the subject, "Mother gave me a list of what to get at the market. Ummm….we need to but fruits, meat, spices…"

For close to an hour they went around the market collecting all the items they needed at home. Finally, when everything on the list was taken care of, they made their way home. The large group of people that had gathered in there home had left, so they went in their home with no trouble. When they got inside they placed everything where it should be, but soon Henda and their father and mother came in. Niko's father immediately went up to him and gently held him by the shoulders.

"Niko…please tell me what you saw and how in the world you saw it."

Niko looked into his father's dark eyes, which were full of concern, and opened his mouth to speak "Father I…"

Henda emitted a loud sigh, "Just tell us your being an idiot and have no clue what you were rambling on about so we can get on with our lives."

Niko shrugged his father off and walked up to Henda. He was taller then Niko but not by enough to intimidate him. Niko looked him straight in the eyes and said, "What is your problem? Why is it that you must continually try to degrade me in front of my family? I know why you hate me so, it's because I am much more intelligent than any of your foolish children and no matter how much money you spend or flaunt your children will be idiots. That and you hate that my father has the smarts and his children inherited it. You may have gotten much of our grandfather's wealth, but that can't replace the intelligence he passed on to my father. If you think we're so below you why is it that you continually come here? Go back to your big house and servants, you're not wanted, you never were and you never will be."

Niko's entire family was shocked to hear him say this. They all agreed with what he had said and said it behind Henda's back, but no one had the courage to say it. But here was a small, thin 10 year old boy standing up to Henda as if he were a spoiled 5 year old child. Henda was just as equally shocked. In all his life he had insulted people, degraded them, and treated them lower than dirt, especially his own family, but no one had ever stood up to him like that. When he finally came recovered from his shock hi face went red with anger.

"How dare you! You dare talk to me in that way you stupid, insolent child." He raised his hand to strike Niko, but Niko dodged just in time.

Henda looked angrily at Niko's father "You told him to say this didn't you? After all I've done for you this is how you repay me, by insulting me!" He turned to Niko "I should cut your tongue out of your mouth for that sort of insult! If you were one of my children I would bash your head against a wall until it was as soft as an apple. You watch, I'll show you just who you're dealing with. You'll regret the day you opened your mouth to say such foolish words to me."

Henda then stormed out of the house, got on his horse, and galloped furiously away. Everyone realized they had been holding their breathe and let it out. They all looked at Niko a little blankly. Then Corithe and Amuris began to clap. They cheered their younger brother on and soon their mother joined in. Finally their father, reluctantly, joined in too. Niko smiled, he didn't really know how his family would react, but he was glad they weren't as angry as Uncle Henda.

"Niklaren," his father said "I know I shouldn't be applauding my your behaviour to my brother or telling you to act that way to your superiors, but that needed to be said and I'm glad you said it. Now let's get back to the matter at hand. Tell me about what you saw and how you saw it."

Niko looked up at his father, "I don't really know. It was in my mirror. At first I saw all of you and uncle Henda down here talking. I could hear what you were saying and I thought I was imagining it or something, but then that image disappeared and I saw the ship. I could see every person clearly, as if the focus was all of them at once. I saw the ship sink and take most of the crew with it. I don't know how I saw it or why, it just happened."

Niko's father didn't know what to say, he finally looked away from his youngest son, "Well I suppose I'll have a look at that mirror. I'll take it out of your room for awhile and give you a new one. It's been a long day; all of you go to bed."

They all nodded and ran up the stairs to their beds.

A week later Niko and his family were invited to a banquet, and unfortunately Henda was invited too so they would have to see him. Niko, Corithe, and Amuris were dressed in their finest when they entered their carriage with their equally elegant looking parents. Soon they were on their way. Niko's parents began to talk about the upcoming banquet and Corithe and Amuris started talking about random things. Being the youngest Niko was almost always left out of the major conversations so he calmly looked out the window, enjoying the scenery, they were passing by a river on their way to the banquet hall. For no reason at all the entire river began to cloud over and become foggy. Niko peered into the water and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight. He opened his eyes and the fog began to clear, but instead of normal water and his reflection Niko saw people walking around a large room in fine clothing and rich foods in their hands. He was seeing the banquet hall and all the people already there. They were all engaged in conversations that had absolutely no importance or value to him. Then he saw Henda speaking to a small man who hid beneath a dark cloak, no one seemed to notice them both because they were in the shadows. Henda was speaking to him and Niko heard everything he said.

"My brother was supposed to come here with a special gift for the magistrate. Knowing my brother, when he arrives he will leave it in a chest in a special compartment in his carriage thinking it's safe there. Well I want you to go and take it and bring it back to me, understand?"

The cloaked man nodded but asked, "Sir, what will happen if your brother is not able to give this item to the magistrate?"

Henda looked annoyed at the man for a moment then said, "They will think that he stole it and may even have him arrested. Just do as you're told and get it."

"Sir what exactly is it?"

Henda laughed and sent the man away.

The scene disappeared and Niko saw nothing but water. _'Arrested? My father arrested? Why would Henda do such a horrible thing? To his brother of all people. I won't allow that to happen, never. My father is an honest man, he won't go to prison for something he didn't do.'_

Niko looked to his father, "Father, please listen to me."

His father stopped his conversation with his mother and looked at him, "What is it Niklaren?"

"Father did you bring something with you? To give to the magistrate when we get there?"

Niko's father looked blankly for a moment then spoke, "How did you know that? No one knew that except your mother and she only knew because she was there when they gave it to me."

Corithe and Amuris were anxious to know what 'it' was, "What did we bring? What did we bring?"

"Something dangerous?"

"Something deadly?"

"Something worth more than us?"

"What!"

Their father sighed, realizing he couldn't hide this from his children any longer. He reached into the bottom of the carriage and pulled open a compartment that no one would have seen had he not pointed it out. He pulled out a large object covered in clothe and closed the compartment back up. When he pulled away the clothe a beautiful sword was revealed. Its blade was shined to perfection and its hilt was made with gold, symbols drawn around the base.

"Wow" was all Corithe and Amuris could say as they looked at the beautiful weapon. Niko looked at it with awe. He had never seen something so beautiful yet deadly at the same time.

"Father please, bring that with you when we enter the banquet."

"Why?" his father asked in confusion.

"Because if you don't you may be imprisoned for something you did not do. If it's of no inconvenience to you please bring it with you."

"Niko how do you know this?"

Niko looked away and said, "I was looking out the window at the river and it started looking foggy, then something appeared at the surface."

Niko then told them all of what he saw and what he heard between Henda and the cloaked man. By the end of it all Niko's father looked very saddened, "To think that my own brother would do this to me, but it would be something he would do out of spite. He's angry with me, but he's taken this revenge of his too far. Niko are you sure that this is what you saw?"

"Yes father. I don't know what is wrong with me, but…lately I've been seeing things and they have all come true. I know you may think I'm crazy or that something is wrong with me, but please believe me this time. I don't want to see you harmed or taken away from us."

Niko's father smiled, "I don't think you're crazy. I think there is something very special about you that we will soon discover. I will take this straight to the magistrate instead of leaving it here. Oh look we're already here."

As they entered Niko looked around then finally set his eyes on Henda. Henda gave him a satisfied smirk then turned away. His father immediately went to the magistrate, who sat at the head of the long table, and presented him with the bundle. The magistrate looked confused, but Niko's father whispered a few words to him and he nodded, understanding the dangers of leaving it unattended.

Niko let out a sigh of relief, his father was safe and so was his family. All of a sudden a commotion could be heard in the hallway. Guards came rushing in, dragging behind them a small cloaked man who was flaying his arms this way and that, trying to escape. They threw him at the feet of the magistrate and he cowered in fear.

The magistrate looked at him and asked "What is the meaning of this?"

One of the guards replied, "Sir, this man was caught searching the carriages around your household, particularly his". He pointed to Niko's father.

The magistrate peered down at the cowering man and asked him "What were you searching for, exactly?"

The man didn't say a word and trembled like a leaf. The magistrate was beginning to get angry when Niko spoke up.

"He was trying to find that sword that you entrusted to my father."

Everyone in the room looked at him with astonishment. "How do you know this?" The magistrate asked.

"I saw it in the river."

"In the river? You saw him in the river?"

"No sir, I…I saw him speaking with…Henda…my uncle Henda. He knew that my father was bringing that for you so he asked this man to steal it so it would look like my father did it and you would imprison him."

Everyone looked at Henda, who looked anxious and frightened, "What are you saying Niklaren! How dare you accuse me? I have no part in this!"

"You're a liar and I know it because you hate my father and you would gladly see him fall."

"I would never….This boy is some sort of demon and because I spoke against him once he tries to put me into trouble to get rid of me."

Niko looked at the cloaked figure on the floor, "Tell the truth, didn't Henda ask you to do this?"

The man looked up for a moment then nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes he did. That is exactly what he asked and I did it. He promised to pay me in gold to do so."

A low murmur began to arise over the people gathered and Henda scrambled for a way to clear his name.

"Look at him; he'll say anything to clear his name. I have done no such thing, maybe it is this boy demon that has possessed him into doing what he did, not me."

The magistrate raised his hands, "Stop all this. Henda, arguing with a child is not very mature of you, let's end this. Take this man to my dungeons; I'll deal with him later. Everyone, forget all this, eat, drink, and be merry."

Everyone turned back to what they were doing and their various conversations. Henda walked over to Niko, his eyes narrowed. He looked down at Niko and said, "You insolent little wench. If I don't kill you myself I swear…" He took a deep breathe the turned and left.

"Well that was interesting"

**Well I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm a week and a half away from writing my year end exams so I may be a little slow in updating but don't worry, I'll try. Well thanks for reading. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Niko's family barely saw Henda for the following weeks and the incident at the banquet was somewhat forgotten. Niko and his family were walking in the market place again, looking for magical items for family use. There was a small shop at the centre of it all and they headed in its direction.

"I'm sure I'll find what I need here" there father said.

"Can we look for things too? There are a few charms me and Amuris would like to buy" Corithe said.

Their father smiled, "Alright, as long as you don't get into any trouble, Niko you can too if you want."

Niko nodded and continued to follow them. They all entered the shop after their father and mother, Corithe and Amuris eagerly looking around already. When Niko stepped in everything around him began to shimmer, he ignored it; _it must be a part of their magic tendencies_. As he walked deeper into the shop the light looked like it brightened, but still Niko paid no attention. Finally his eyes set on a large chest that sat on its own in a dark corner. His curiosity peeked; he went and lifted the lid up to open it. As soon as he did so a blinding light shot forth from the chest and Niko emitted a piercing scream.

When Niko opened his eyes he was on the floor surrounded by his parents, brother, and sister. Everything around him was too bright to look at and he finally decided to keep his eyes closed, even when he did this he could still see a faint outline of each object. The shop's owner grabbed Niko's shoulder and shook him saying, "What did you do? What is it that you're screaming about? Nothing here will hurt you. Why are your eyes shut like that?"

Niko shook him off, "Everything in here is too bright. It's all burning my eyes, I can't see anything. Why is it all glowing like that?"

"Glowing? What are you talking about? Everything looks perfectly normal to me."

"No it's not. Can't you see it? They're nearly blinding me."

The man looked puzzled for a moment then ran to a back room. When he returned he carried a small pouch filled with a light yellow powder. He took a handful and blew it into the air and whispered a few words, dust drifting to every object and lightly fell on them. After a moment everything began to glow, bright enough for everyone to shield their eyes as Niko was.

"This is what you see isn't it? How can you see the magic in the items without some sort of spell or charm?"

Niko still couldn't see but replied "I don't know. I just…" He didn't know what to say and quickly ran out of the little shop.

When he ran out the blinding light was gone, but every magical item or bit of a spell on a wall shimmered. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Niko wandered around, looking at interesting artefacts and finding many good books to buy, when he stopped at a small, shabby stall. It wasn't very noticeable; in fact it looked like no one was supposed to find it at all. Niko stepped in cautiously. When he came in he saw an old woman seated at a threadbare table.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you sold something and wanted to check, but I was mistaken. Sorry to intrude." Niko turned to leave when the woman called him back.

"How could you see it?"

"Excuse me? See what?"

"This stall. Whenever I am busy or don't want to be bothered I magic this place to keep it away from prying eyes. You mean to tell me that you saw it with no hindrance?"

"Yes, I saw it as clear as day. Maybe you forgot to put up the spell or something. I really must go; my family is probably waiting for me."

"I never forget to put up my protection spells, that's just plain silly. You are a special boy, but do not want to admit it. Why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I must really be going now." Niko turned and left. When he got outside he saw his family. He waved to them and quickly walked towards where they were.

"Niko where were you? We have been waiting for quite some time. Are you alright?" Niko's mother said, being like all worried mothers.

"I'm fine; I just was distracted by some fascinating items."

"Is that your son?"

They all looked up to see the old woman from the stall Niko had just been to. Niko's father stepped up and gave the woman a small smile, "Is anything the matter? Niklaren hasn't done anything wrong has he?"

The woman shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you that, that's no ordinary boy you have with you. If I were you I'd get him tested for magic." She then turned and left.

The whole family looked down at Niko, confusion written on all their faces. Niko's father was the first to come back to his senses, "I believe I will take her advice. Niko tomorrow we're going to test you for magic."

They then all went home.

The next morning Niko awoke to a bright sunny day, birds chirping in the distance. He got up from his bed and went to clean his teeth and get dressed. When he was done he went down the stairs to get some breakfast, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was downstairs. Henda was here and he didn't look happy. _'Why is he here again? What could he possibly want now? Doesn't he get the fact that we hate him? And he calls me an idiot.'_

Niko quickly walked by and sat at the breakfast table. His mother set his food in front of him and went to sit with her husband in front of Henda.

"Well I see that the little wretch has awoken" Henda said rudely.

"Please Henda there is no need for that. What brings you here on such a fine morning?" Niko's father said.

Henda looked away from Niko and said to his brother "Well I must go and see the magistrate since your accursed little brat accused me of that dreadful crime. I wanted you to come with me to help clear my slate with him. I leave this afternoon."

Niko's father sighed, "I'm sorry Henda, but I cannot go with you."

"What! You believe that little wretch of a son of yours! Why would I do that to my own brother! I…"

"Calm down Henda, it's nothing like that. This afternoon we are sending Niklaren, in fact all the children, to see a magic tester. With all the strange phenomenon happening around them I believe it is about time. Yesterday a woman advised it. Niko's…oddities could be magic. He would be someone great if that is the case."

Henda forced a smile on his face "Yes that would be wonderful. Well then I must be going. I shouldn't make you late." He then rushed out the door.

Corithe and Amuris looked at one another then at Niko "He seemed like he was in a hurry" they said in unison. Niko shrugged "As long as he's far away from here it's ok by me."

They all continued eating.

A man scuttled to the magic tester's house, trying to keep out of sight. He wore a thick cloak, despite the warm weather, and a hood hid his face from view. He cautiously knocked on the tester's door and waited for it to open. When it did he rushed in before the man had a chance to ask who it was. When the door was closed the secretive man pulled back his hood to reveal Henda. The magic tester was slightly shocked and stepped back.

"Sir what can I do for you?"

Henda looked around, checking for any listeners, then he said "My brother is supposed to come here today with his children is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to do something very important for me my friend. You see that boy Niklaren, the youngest one, is a somewhat of a nuisance to me. I'm certain you may find magic in him, but when you find it you will not tell anyone alright. Say that you see no magic in him whatsoever and make up some story of demons or elementals in him."

"But sir why?"

"Don't ask questions just do as I say" Henda pulled out a large pouch, which was filled with a few gold coins and many more silver ones. The magic testers eyes widened in shock and greed.

Henda grinned evilly "If you do as I say this will all be your."

The magic tester nodded, "As you wish sir. The boy is as good as a demon now."

**Done with another chapter for you. Sorry for taking so long to update, this is my apology chapter. So what do you think. Send me your honest opinions, don't be shy. Oh and by the way I'd just like to know if there is anyone out there who actually likes Henda. Well I got to go to bed now or else I'll fall asleep on my keyboard and that can't be good for it. _Good Night!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That afternoon Niko and his entire family went to the home of the magic tester, not having a clue of what Henda had recently done. When the tester opened the door he greeted them all warmly. When he looked at Niko his breathe hitched in his throat, but he quickly covered it with a nervous laugh, "So, that must be the…special boy that everyone is speaking of isn't it."

Niko's father grinned, "Yes, Pembrandt that is him."

Niko bowed slightly to the man, _'So this is Val Pembrandt, the town's famous magic tester. For some reason I just don't trust him…I'll deal with that later.'_

Pembrandt led them down the stairs to a larger room beneath the one they had just been in.

"So who goes first?" Pembrandt asked with a forced smile on his face. Niko was about to ask his brother or sister to go first, but they already had that idea from the start. Corithe bolted to the seat before the magic tester while Amuris stood close behind. Niko stood by his father, still trying to figure out what was going on in that man's head.

No magic was found in either Corithe or Amuris and they were both slightly disappointed. It was now Niko's turn and they all waited for him to step up to the magic tester. Niko walked to the small stool in front of Pembrandt and quietly sat. He looked up at him and caught his eyes. Niko looked deep into them and Pembrandt, despite all his efforts, could not look away. An image began to appear and Niko saw Henda speaking. Suddenly everything around them; Niko's family, the house, all but Pembrandt, disappeared. Niko saw Henda speaking with the man, wearing a heavy hooded cloak. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he caught some of the last part. _"…wish sir, the boy is as good as a demon." _As Niko saw the slight glint of silver and gold coin in Henda's palm he blinked, releasing his hold on Pembrandt. When Niko's eyes opened again they were back in the tester's house.

Niko's father looked worried, "Is everything alright? You both seem a bit…dazed."

Pembrandt trembled slightly, but shook his head, "No, no problem, not at all."

He took a small bottle filled with an odd coloured powder and sprinkled it in the air around Niko. It seemed to float in the air as Pembrandt made symbols with his hands and whispered spells in a language Niko did not know. As he did this the dust and powder began to shimmer and a slight crimson glow began to radiate from them. Niko's mother, father, and siblings did not see it, but he caught a glimpse of it. Pembrandt did also and knew Niko had. He said one word, that did not seem to go with the others, and suddenly a black light erupted from the circle of powder that the tester had sprinkled. The spell he had cast must not have been tightly under his control because Pembrandt was blown backwards into a far wall. Niko's family also was thrown back, but did not collide with anything hard. Only Niko was not affected by the display and after moments of this the spell began to die down. The black light surrounding Niko evaporated, leaving him sitting on the stool, completely unaffected, not even a hair of his was out of place.

Pembrandt looked at Niko, wide eyed, as Niko gave him an evil glare that would of lay fear in a dragon's heart. Niko's father got up from the floor, astonished "Pembrandt what in the world was that?"

Pembrandt was still getting over his own shock but managed to say "That was not supposed to happen."

"So what does Niko have?"

"He does not have a mage's magic but…he is not normal either."

Niko continued to give him an icy stare as Pembrandt fumbled with his words.

"There is something…I don't know if he is possessed or part demon, but he is certainly no regular child. I fear that he may cause you more trouble than good if…"

Niko's father looked to his wife, not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly the room seemed to get very cold and an eerie feeling fell on everyone. They all looked towards Niko as he got up and slowly walked up to Pembrandt.

"You are a treacherous liar" he said in a calm, anger filed voice "Henda told you to say that and you listened to him. Where is the gold he paid you to lie for him? How pathetic of you to sink to such greed that you have to falsely accuse me of demonic tendencies. Soon you'll see how badly you'll pay for it."

He turned and walked up the stairs to the main floor and walked out the door. Val Pembrandt shook so much that he had to steady himself on his chair before he could get up. He looked up at Niko's father "You see? He accuses me and your brother of wrongdoings because we are the only ones who have seen the demon within him. He is afraid that we will destroy him so he tries to keep us silent with threats. If you have any sense sir you will send him away immediately."

Niko's father didn't say a word as he quickly turned and walked out; the rest of children and his wife close behind.

Niko stood outside Pembrandt's house where the carriage was. When he saw his parents, brother and sister, he quickly climbed in and sat waiting for them.

When they got in the driver sent the horses on a slow trot towards their home. Everyone was silent for awhile until Niko decided to speak.

"You believe him don't you? You think I'm a demon."

Niko's mother chose this time speak, "Niko we never said that, we didn't say that we agreed with Val."

"But you didn't say you disagreed either."

Niko's mother fell silent after that. Corithe and Amuris looked at each other, then at their parents, then at Niko.

"Listen we don't think what Pembrandt said is anywhere near the truth, but even if others do, so what. You are our brother, our family and we will stand by you through thick and thin, alright?" said Amuris bravely.

Niko smiled, he knew he could count on his brother and sister.

**Well there's another chapter done for all you guys. Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers, I wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for you guys tear. Oh yeah, and the part where Niko looks at Pembrandt and the room gets cold, I got that from "Sandry's book" when Niko got Briar and the man tried to question him and the room felt slightly colder. I don't know how that comes about but I'm sure that's an anger thing with Niko (I wouldn't want to get him angry). Ok I know I'm talking to much , but one more thing, does anyone know how a real magic tester tests? If so could you tell me if my way was anywhere close, thanks. Well…later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was quiet and no one mentioned what had happened the day before. As afternoon came Niko sat in the large cushioned seat by the hearth and read one of his favourite books, it spoke of exotic animals from every corner of the world.

Niko's mother sat across from him silently knitting while his brother and sister played quiet board games together, it was a lazy day.

Suddenly Niko's father came in the door, "We have to go, now."

His wife looked up confused, "Go where and why?"

"The magistrate wants to see us right now. It seems like Henda has made some complaint against…Niklaren. The magistrate wants to discuss it with us."

Corithe and Amuris jumped up, "Can we come, please!"

Their father looked as if he may refuse then relented, "Fine, you might as well. Quickly all of you, especially you Niklaren, get ready. We have to get there as soon as possible."

He then ran up the stairs, leaving his family bustling around the room.

Soon Niko was the only left in the room as everyone left to dress. Niko face was set in an angry scowl, _'Henda will pay for what he is putting my family through, I swear it.'_

They all later stood before the magistrate's door. As they entered they saw Henda and Pembrandt sitting before the magistrate's desk and the magistrate himself was sitting calmly behind it. As they stepped in Niko's eyes caught Pembrandt's. The frightened magic tester broke out into a cold sweat as looked at Niko. He began to tremble, but no matter how hard he tried, could not look away from Niko's dark gaze. Niko finally released him and the poor tester looked down at his feet, having no courage to look up again.

The family sat quietly in front of the magistrate, waiting to be addressed. After a while of sorting through papers the magistrate looked up at them, "Alright then, who shall begin?"

Niko's father answered, "Well, Lord Magistrate, I…"

The magistrate held up his hand, "Please spare me that name. I am not just that. My true title would be Lord Dacien, address me as that from here on please."

Niko's father nodded, "Very well, Lord Dacien. I have no idea why my brother has called us here, so I believe he should speak up."

Lord Dacien nodded, then turned to Henda and Pembrandt, "Well Henda why have you brought us here?"

Henda stood up from his seat and began to speak, "Well my lord, we are hear because that…wicked, corrupt, demon wretch of a thing my brother calls a son has falsely accused me twice of ill-doings. First at the banquet you held and second at the magic tester's home. I want justice for what that little fiend has done to my reputation."

"I see" the magistrate said "Niklaren, you are the accuser, do any of your accusations have any ground?"

Niko looked up calmly "They are all true."

"Liar!" Henda cried "This is all because we have revealed that he is possessed with a demon. I saw it so he worked to get rid of me, then Pembrandt here tested him for magic and the demon spoke to him. This is all his plan to blind people from the truth!"

Niko's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as fury tried to envelope him. Niko's mother's hand landed lightly on his clenching and unclenching fists. She silently told him to keep calm and he nodded.

Lord Dacien signalled for Henda to be silent, "Really Henda this is silly. He is just a 10 year old child. Such name calling is not needed. You should be setting a good example for your nephew, not making him despise you. Honestly, a demon?"

A small smirk appeared on Niko's face, and no one but Henda saw it.

"He is evil! He knows that he has you fooled" he looked directly at Niko, "Listen you wretched spawn of some mischievous sprite, you will not taunt me."

Henda got up and tried to grab for Niko, but Niko's father got up and stood between his brother and his son, "Henda how dare you! My son is mine and mine alone! He has done nothing to you and you continually harass him!"

"Me! Harass him! You must be joking. How can you even say that after all he has put me through? You must be cursed to have such a child as that, maybe your wife is an sorceress and has brought that misfortune to you."

"Stop this at once!" the magistrate cried, "This is uncalled for. Henda sit down this instant."

But Henda ignored "I will not sit. That boy has this whole town under his spell. No one sees what I see. I would not be surprised if this whole family was a bunch of evil spirits who captured my unsuspecting brother."

Niko's father was clearly angry, "Stop insulting my family! You are the one who comes to my home with trouble, so don't you dare speak of them that way!"

"You blind fool! You were never to see the true problems!" Henda then gripped his brother's shoulders and violently shoved him to the ground beside him. Now he stood before Niko with anger and hatred in his eyes, "I will deal with you, you wait and see"

Niko sat quietly with his head down, but if you looked closely you could see that he trembled slightly with fury. Suddenly the room began to feel very cold, abnormally cold for this hot day. Niko looked up into Henda's eyes and Henda's breathe caught in his throat. Niko's eyes were full of fury.

"How dare you" Niko said in a deathly whisper.

Henda slowly backed away as Niko slowly stood up. Niko's family sat still with unease, even Niko's father did not rise fully from the floor. The magistrate's face had gone pale and Pembrandt was shaking so violently that the chair he sat on creaked beneath him.

"I'm tired of him doing and saying as he pleases and no one lifting a finger to stop him."

Suddenly, beside Niko, mist gathered and began to contort into the form of a large creature. A 8 foot tall griffin appeared from the depths of Niko's imagination to the room with them, these were all illusions created from Niko's mind but of course no one knew that. Henda cried out in fear, but was frozen to the spot. The giant griffin emitted an ear splitting screech then spread its wings and flew towards Henda.

He ducked just in time; the griffin almost took of his head, and ran to the other end of the room. It stalked towards him, mouth agape and ready to rip flesh.

"Niko stop, please! Don't kill me, I beg you!" Henda cried in fear as the imaginary creature loomed over him.

Niko didn't seem to hear him and continued to stare blankly towards his uncle and the griffin. As the creature got ready to rip Henda to shreds with its razor sharp beak and claws Niko snapped out of his reverie and looked up in alarm.

"No! Don't!"

And suddenly the beautiful griffin vanished as if it were never there. Everyone in the room looked towards Niko, fear in their eyes. Niko looked at each of their faces then collapsed on the room floor.

Henda stood up shakily and glared at the magistrate, "Do you think it's pointless name calling now?"

Lord Dacien sat with his mouth agape and his face as pale as a sheet.

**Well that ends another chapter. I'm really sorry for the long wait. So what do you think? Was it good or a little much? Do you think I was too mean to poor old Henda or not? Please review…oh yeah and the whole illusion thing. I remember from "Daja's book" when they were at some dinner party that everyone was entertaining with a special talent, like Lark did some tumbles and Niko did illusions. So…yeah Henda got the scare of his life from an illusion. Maybe I should have made him wet his pants, what do you think? Anyways please review. Bye bye now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Niko's eyes fluttered open. _'What's going on? Where am I?' _He looked around and realized he was in his room at home. He wondered how he had gotten there when suddenly all the memories from what had happened resurfaced. He bolted up from his bed and went towards the window. He looked out and realized it must be early morning because the sun was just appearing over the horizon.

He looked towards his mirror and saw his reflection, he looked slightly dishevelled and a little pale, but nothing too bad. The image suddenly began to waver, _'Oh no, not this again.' _In the mirror appeared the magistrate's office where they were the day before. Henda was standing above Niko angrily when suddenly the griffin appeared. Niko saw it all and finally realized what had happened. _'How in the world did I do that?' _.

Soon the image disappeared, leaving Niko's reflection as if the image had never been there at all. He shrugged it off and went to change, then went down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stair case he heard voices and quietly walked to the sitting room. He didn't immediately go in, but looked in slightly so no one would see him. All Niko's family was in there. Niko suddenly glared and emitted a slight growl, Henda was there to. He looked away and saw another man he had never met before. He stood by an unoccupied chair, probably for him, with a small book in his hand. A long white habit flowed down to his knees and his slight beard and slightly gray hair were combed back. By his clothing Niko could tell that the man must be from the local temple, what he could possibly want was beyond him. Niko listened quietly as the man spoke.

"Well, I just can't find anything wrong with him. All the other dedicates I've consulted don't see what is wrong with him either. We don not know if he has some sort of possession, but we will continue to search if we must."

Niko's father then spoke up "There is nothing wrong with him, he is perfectly fine. I don't…"

"Fine! How can you say that" Henda cried out, "You were there with all of us when he made that…thing! He could have killed me! Or did you just fail to notice this!"

Niko's father glared "Maybe you deserved what Niklaren did to you. The way you spoke of him and us, maybe he should have done something about it. Anything he did to you was caused because of your foolish mouth. Nothing like this ever happened until now, when you decided to open your stupid maw and insult us."

Henda stood with his mouth slightly opened; his younger brother had actually stood up to him and said what he thought. That hadn't happened in years. The dedicate looked slightly uncomfortable and decided that time to speak up, "Umm, sirs I think we should all just calm down. I'm sure that we can figure this all out. Are you sure that Niklaren has no magic?"

"Pembrandt tested him and said he had no magic, but…well Niklaren did say he had lied because of…" Niko's father glanced at Henda.

"You always side with your demon child! Can't you see that he wants me dead? Why are you so…stupidity is all I can call this, maybe even insanity!"

"You see, this is what you do and then you have the audacity to come here and be angered that Niklaren tried to kill you. I almost wish he hadn't ordered that creature to leave you be" Niko's father said angrily.

"So you have plotted with that thing to kill me, is that it? So you can have all of our father's inheritance to yourself? I see now that your son has possessed you as well or perhaps this dark nature of yours has always been hidden beneath your innocent smile and now it is ready to surface. You watch; I will make sure that whatever you have planned for me will certainly befall you first."

Niko chose this time to step forward. As his father opened his mouth to speak again he stopped him, "Don't worry father. His fight is with me not you."

Henda glared at Niko, trying to look confident, but inside his heart was trying to beat right out of his chest.

"Why are you here, if I cause so much trouble?" Niko asked.

"I'm here to prove what you are, that is why I am here!"

"Really?" Niko said absently as he noticed that Henda was standing quite close to the lit hearth.

The dedicate decided to once again intervene "Niklaren would you answer a few questions for me?"

Niko didn't answer. His brother and sister, who weren't noticed until this point, thought it odd that their brother be silent, usually he was nothing less than polite. His mother was about to scold him when Henda decided to speak again. Niko's mother rolled her eyes and just kept quiet.

"He won't answer a thing dedicate because he knows that he may say something incriminating." Henda said, while beside him the fire in the hearth began to slowly grow.

"He didn't ask you now did he?" Niko replied haughtily, his patience wearing thin.

"How dare you, you insolent child. I should wring your neck for what you just said."

Niko's mother suddenly screamed. Everyone, except Niko himself who was looking intently at the fire, looked at her with alarm. She pointed a frightened finger at the hearth. The fire had formed small images of everyone in the room, but Henda's form was being engulfed by a smaller flame and it seemed to be writhing in pain.

Henda cried out and took a giant step back. The dedicate on the other hand was the only one who seemed calm. As if nothing had happened the images disappeared and returned to the original fire. Niko swayed then plopped himself in a nearby chair.

"You see! Even in the flames he wishes my death! I cannot stay here any longer and watch this thing plan my misfortune!" Henda then turned and left.

"Dedicate" Niko's father said "what do you think about all this?"

"Well I think Henda may be mistaken and Niko may be right about that Pembrandt fellow. Creating images or pictures in a fire are one of the signs of magic in a child. I believe I will discuss this further with my colleagues at the temple. Good day."

Niko's father and mother glanced at each other then looked at their small 10 year old son, both wondering what exactly to do.

**Oh my gosh! Another chapter finally finished! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I had some writer's block and some laziness syndrome. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Oh and by the way I have a question: _If anyone has read the Tortall books from Tamora Pierce could you please tell me if you know the name of Duke Gareth's wife's name? (as in Gary's mother's name), please!_ It would really help me out. Thank you! Remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (I see all those hits but few reviews and it makes me wonder…)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the morning Niko's mother went with him to visit a family friend who lived a short distance away.

"Niklaren, my friend Malya has 2 sons and 3 daughters of her own, so you'll have someone to play with while we talk. Please try to be friendly"

Niko nodded yes and they continued on their way.

When they arrived at the house and knocked, a plump woman answered. She greeted Niko's mother kindly, but when she saw Niko she hesitated.

"So…this is your son Niklaren?" Malya asked.

"Yes, this is him"

Malya put on a smile that seemed forced, "Well…hello then…umm come in."

Niko and his mother silently walked in, a small frown on Niko's face. As they went to sit 5 children appeared around a corner. When Malya looked up and saw her children she beckoned them over.

"Liya" she said to the oldest, a girl of about 11 or 12 "this is Niklaren. Could you show him to the play room? All of you can have some fun there."

Niko hesitated for a few moments until his mother nodded to him. Niko got up from his seat and went with them. When they got to the room Niko sat cross-legged on the floor.

"So" he asked "What do you all want to do?"

They all looked at him strangely, then one of the boys, the oldest by the looks of it, came forward, "Who said we want to do anything with you? We only brought you here because our mother wants to be nice to your mother. We all know what you are, and we're not going to let you turn us into evil little sprites. Everyone knows that you tried to kill your uncle and if you're here to kill us to we won't allow it."

Niko looked at all of their faces and saw hatred in all of them. He rolled his eyes and went to the back of the room and took his bag that he brought with him. He pulled out a book and began to read, completely ignoring the others.

"He's probably looking up spells to use because we got him angry" Liya said with suspicion.

"Let's take the book from his" whispered one of her younger sisters.

"Yeah, let's do that, before he tries anything dangerous" whispered on of the younger boys.

"Who's going to do it?" Liya whispered back.

Niko looked up from his book, "No one's going to do it. You children really need to learn what whispering really is, people on the other side of the world could hear that. And I dare you to try and take this book from me."

The older boy who had spoken to Niko before began to walk towards him.

"Kayle, no!" Liya cried.

But Kayle did not listen. He ran forward and grabbed the book, but Niko held on tightly.

"Stop it!" Niko yelled, but Kayle would not let go. Soon his other siblings came to help. At this point Niko was very angry.

"I said let go!" Niko yelled again.

"No, we won't you demon!" Liya yelled back.

Niko glared angrily at her, "I really wish I were a demon. I would send the dragons from this book to eat you all!"

Streaks of light began to appear above them all. They rays came together into one large mass and became a body. Out of the mass a giant dragon appeared, roaring its displeasure. It stood behind Niko as the 5 children screamed. The giant creature walked forward, another roar erupting from its opened mouth.

At that precise moment Niko's mother ran in with Malya. Malya screamed while Niko's mother went pale.

"Stop!" Malya screamed "You monster of a child! Leave my children alone!"

She looked at Niko's mother with a mix of anger and fear, "Do something!"

"Niklaren" Niko's mother called "Niklaren stop this now"

Niko didn't seem to hear. His mother called again, this time a little louder. Niko's blinked a few times then shook his head.

"What?" he asked. He looked up and saw the dragon then gasped.

"Oh no…"

Liya glanced at him, pure terror in her eyes "Make it go away!"

"I…how do I…"

"Do something!" Kayle screamed.

"Ummm…go away." The dragon did not leave, but just stared at Niko. Niko looked it straight in the eyes and said more forcefully, "Go away!" a bit of his will behind it.

The dragon opened its mouth to roar again, but then suddenly vanished.

Everyone seemed to be in shock. Finally, after a few moments passed, Malya looked up at Niko and his mother with anger.

"Get out now! Take your demon possessed child and leave! Never ever come back!"

Niko's mother looked at her one time friend, almost pleadingly "I thought we were friends Malya."

She pointed an accusing finger at Niko "That… boy, if that's what he really is, nearly killed my children. We have no more friendship while he lives. If you have any sense you'll kill this thing and burn his corpse. When his ashes are scattered on the wind, then talk to me about friendship."

"But Malya, the dedicate said he may have magic…"

"Pembrandt tested him and found out what he is. He has been a magic tester for years and I trust him with my life, not some temple dedicate who spends more time in a workroom than in the real world. Now please GO!"

Niko's mother stood there for a short while, then grabbed her son and walked briskly out the door.

When they arrived at home Niko's mother dropped into a chair and burst into tears. Niko didn't know what to do so he simply wrapped his arms around his mother while she wept. Later Niko's father, brother, and sister came in. When he saw his wife in tears Niko's father went and asked her what was wrong.

"The people we once trusted have decided to betray us" she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Malya, my friend since I was 4, told me today that our friendship was over until I burned Niklaren's body and scattered his ashes on the wind."

"Why in the world would she say that?" Niko's father asked concern in his words.

"Niko was with her children while we talked, she already looked nervous. When I asked her she said it was because of my son. Then we heard her children scream. We ran into the room and there was this enormous…I think it was a dragon, standing in front of Niklaren and roaring at Malya's children. Niko made it go away, that was when Malya said those awful things and told us to get out."

"I..." Niko's father began, but was interrupted as a knock came at the door.

**Cliff hanger! Yay! Well I'm done another chapter. What do you think! TELL ME PLEASE! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I see all those hits, but few reviews and it makes me wonder…). If I get a lot more reviews I may update sooner! Oh yeah and one more thing. Can anyone tell me how old you have to be to get into Lightsbridge University? I'd just like to know. Thanx a bunch**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Niko's father went to answer the door. Pembrandt stood there with 4 other men behind him.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Pembrandt answered, "I have come with 4 of my fellow magic testers to prove to you that my reasoning is correct."

Niko's father looked sceptical, he wasn't sure he could trust these people, but he let them in. As they walked in the house Pembrandt let out a breath that he was unknowingly holding, _'That Niklaren kid must not have seen that Henda has helped me pay these people too. Good, they will say the exact same things I did.'_

Niko's mother, who had quickly composed herself, came and offered the men something to eat of drink, but they calmly refused. They men formed a semicircle in front of Niko, who looked slightly unnerved by all of them, and began to quietly chant. While doing this they shaped symbols in the air above them and waited as they began to light up. Again Niko saw the slight crimson colour above him and the testers all said the out of place word that Pembrandt had said during the first magic test. Black light appeared around Niko once more and the magic testers were blown back like Pembrandt was before.

Niko stood up abruptly, "No! All of you are liars! You're doing something to the spell to…to mess it up somehow!"

One of the magic testers stood above Niko "How dare you! What would you know about our line of work!"

"I know that it's dishonest and one day you will all get your just rewards for what you are doing."

"Sir and Madam" Pembrandt said, addressing Niko's parents, "As you can see my earlier opinion was correct. You're child is abnormal and…"

"Shut up you stupid, lying, piece of excrement! Your lies aren't fooling me much less my family!" Niko said angrily.

Pembrandt and the other 4 men rose and went to the door, "We shall take our leave. I hope you figure out what to do with that boy". They then turned and left.

Later that night the family sat together in silence in the sitting room when they heard a commotion outside. A moment later a loud knocking came to the door.

This time Niko's mother went to answer it. As she opened the door Malya and Henda stood there with more than 15 people behind them. Niko's mother recognized some as Malya's family and others as former friends.

"We are here because we want that boy gone" Henda said.

Malya nodded her agreement "That boy is a danger to all of us. He almost killed his uncle, Pembrandt, and my children. He needs to go or we just might take drastic measures to get him away from here."

Niko's father came to stand beside his wife "We can take care of our son, thank you. There is no need for any of this. Please, all of you leave."

Malya looked angry and about to speak, but Henda raised his hand and stopped her.

"You take care of your child" he said "Or we will." He then signalled for all of them to leave and left himself.

Niko's mother shut the door and turned with her husband to their children. They finally settled their eyes on Niko, who looked down with white knuckled fists.

"We will talk about this later," Niko's father said "Now, all of you, go to bed."

The 3 children rose from their seats and went up the stairs to their rooms.

Two days later they all went out for a walk around the town square. As they walked together, Corithe, Amuris, and Niko noticed that more and more people had stopped what ever they were doing and stared. They looked in the direction they were staring and realized that they were staring at Niko. Amuris got her father's and mother's attention and told tem what was happening. Their father nodded and they continued walking.

They walked a little while more until a tall man, from Malya's family called out, "That's him, the demon child that almost killed my nephews and nieces, the little black haired one there."

A murmur began to form in the crowd that nearly surrounded the family. Soon the crowd was in an uproar and Niko was getting angry.

He looked up at all of the people and yelled "Stop this, now! Let us pass this instant!", his voice became calm again "All we want is to get back to our home."

"And who are you to order us around? Just shut your trap and stand there like the obedient child you supposed to be!"

The crowd began to cheer agreement as the man who was brave enough to speak stepped forward. Niko looked up at him and smirked, "Were those words directed to me?"

Suddenly a wall of fire rose up and surrounded the large mob, separating them from Niko and his family. The people screamed in fear and panic, they had no idea where to turn. Niko turned to his family, "We have to leave now, please."

They all slowly nodded, fear in their own faces, and quickly walked home. People in the horde could see them going and screamed for Niko to let them go. When Niko and his family were safely in their home the wall of fire surrounding the people vanished and they were left there too shocked and frightened to move.

When evening came Niko's mother and father sat at the dining table talking while their children were in their rooms. For the 3rd time a knock came to the door. Niko's mother and father sighed and got up to answer the door. There stood the magistrate and at least half of the crowd from that morning. They all looked gravely displeased.

"Sir," the magistrate began, "We need to talk about the matter of your son. He has created to much trouble here for us to tolerate. We must come to a decision as to what we will do about him. These people here have come to me about the incident that came about earlier today."

Niko's father looked at the magistrate, "Sir certainly you don't mean to get rid of my son? He is 10; I can't believe that you would want to harm a little boy."

By now Niko and his brother and sister had come down the stairs. Niko had heard what his father said and gasped.

The magistrate saw Niko and shuddered, "That child is dangerous, whatever he is. What shall I do? Wait until he murders someone before I take action? I think not. I wish to take this child with me to see if we can rid him of whatever dem…umm ailment he is suffering from. Now please Niklaren come here."

Niko did not move from where he stood. The magistrate cleared his throat and said again "Niklaren please come with me."

Niko shook his head, "No, if I go…you'll probably hurt me."

"I would never do that, now please come here."

Niko's father stepped forward "Lord Magistrate please, don't take my son from me. We will deal with this in our own way. He is my youngest, please."

Niko's mother ran to grab her son and held him to her close.

"Please" she said pleadingly "Don't take him. We'll do something."

The magistrate looked sympathetic for a moment, then nodded. "I will leave him then, but if the next time something like this happens I will have to remove him from your home." HE then turned and began to leave.

People in the mob yelled angrily. "Why should the boy be left alone?" one yelled. Another man called out, "If the magistrate will do nothing we will kill him ourselves." People yelled their encouragement to that idea, until the magistrate himself turned back.

"All of you return to your homes. No harm will come to that child."

"Maybe not this night, but we can't be sure about tomorrow" someone yelled, a woman this time. They all then dispersed, while Niko and his family sat together in silence.

Niko's father looked at him with concern "I think we should send for the temple dedicate again, this time it is urgent."

A day and a half passed and finally the dedicate arrived. As he and Niko's father talked Niko sat in his room thinking to himself. He was afraid of what the people in the town might do to him. Later on his father called him, his brother and sister, and mother to the sitting room.

Niko's father sighed as he looked from his son to the dedicate, "Niklaren…I have come to a decision. You will go with Dedicate Wrenswing and stay in the temple community…for a time."

Niko looked up at his father with tears in his eyes, "You're sending me away? Why…I …you believe what they're saying don't you. Father, please, I'll never do any of it again. I'll find a way to control it. I…"

Niko's father held up his hand, "Niko stop. This has nothing to do with what you've done. It's a matter of your safety. People here want to kill you, they are afraid of you. I am trying to keep you alive. I don't want any harm to befall you so please…go with Wrenswing for now."

The tears that were Niko's eyes began to fall. His mother came up to him and held him tightly and soothing him. She led him up the stairs to help him pack.

An hour later Niko came down the stairs with his mother and brother helping him with his things. The dedicate helped pack them into the carriage that he had come with. As Niko said goodbye to his family he looked up to his father once more. His father hugged his hard, then let him go, "Don't worry, it's just until things cool down here. When they do I will send for you."

Niko nodded and went into the carriage to sit beside Dedicate Wrenswing. _'Father's right, this is just temporary. When things cool down he'll come get me.'_ Unfortunately for Niko things would never cool down.

Henda came with Pembrandt and Malya to the house later that same day, a big smile on his lips.

"Well I see you finally got rid of that little sorcerer. This calls for celebration, don't you think?"

Niko's father looked at him with hatred and anger, "Get out you stupid wretch. You do not know how much I despise you right now. Please just leave, now."

"Aren't you happy that I saved your lives from that little devil?"

Corithe and Amuris walked forward, "Go away! You've already ruined our family enough, stop making it worse. Just leave and never come back! Be careful, we may just be demon people too and kill you in the night" Corithe said, bravely.

Henda's face twisted in fury, but then calmed again. He smirked as he said "I've already rid myself of one of you little wretches, don't think I won't do it again."

He then beckoned to Pembrandt and Malya and they turned and left.

**YAY! Two chapters in one day, COOL! So what do you think? Poor Niko tear. And Henda was really mean wasn't he? I should really stop letting him come over. Again I want to know how old you must be to get into Lightsbridge (you know, the one in…I think Karang, where Niko went to learn). Remember REVIEW! (The little button is right there! Come on, I need the feed back!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One month later Niko sat alone in the temple library, reading a new book on star magic that he had seen earlier. As the hours passed unnoticed Dedicate Wrenswing walked in and smiled at the small child absorbed into his book.

"Niklaren it is late, don't you think you should be going to your room now?" he was right, the lock in the main hall had chimed 10:00pm.

Niko's head shot up, "What?"

Wrenswing sighed and shook his head, "Niko please go to bed. You know that you are allowed to borrow that book so continue with it tomorrow."

Niko looked disappointed, then got up from the chair he sat on. He nodded, took the book and made his way to his room.

As Niko entered he glanced at the picture of him and his family on the small desk. His chest tightened as he held back the anger that he felt towards the person that had broken that apart. He had found out that he was right two days after he had arrived, Henda and Pembrandt must have done something because the temple dedicates had found traces of magic in him. _I'm a seer, but seers are only supposed to see one part of time, past, present, or future; not all three. What's wrong with me? I'm not even a normal mage.'_

The people of the temple had tried to convince him to return, but he had refused, Henda would probably convince the people that he had used some odd demon power to deceive the dedicates or some garbage like that. Besides, the dedicates lived so far away from the little village the villagers would probably believe that they had no business with them. As Niko slipped into his bed he wondered what his family was doing. His eyes drooped until he couldn't hold them up any longer.

As the weeks became months Niko became accustomed to the new life he had been forced to live. The dedicates were all kind to him, teaching him and exposing him to information and knowledge that he might never get at home.

He sat at the very front of the class, paying close attention every word that dropped from the dedicates mouth. As he took notes and nodded to the man's words he heard a snicker behind him. He turned and looked into the face of a thin child about his age. The boy had messy brown hair that fell into his eyes and pale skin that was peppered with freckles. Niko remembered his name, Talon, one of the trouble makers of the class.

"Well aren't you the little teachers pet. You aren't serious. Are you honestly taking notes…and paying attention?"

"And what is exactly wrong with that? Do have an issue with me gaining a little knowledge from this class? Just because you intend to fail in life with your peanut sized brain doesn't mean that I must do the same" Niko replied calmly.

Talon sat sputtering in rage, "You little brat. I'll…"

"Is there something you want to share with the class?"

Talon looked up at the dedicate in surprise, "No sir…nothing at all."

"Then please be quiet."

Talon sat silently, fuming as the dedicate ended his lesson. As the class ended he rushed out of the classroom, leaving Niko pleased with himself.

Niko sat under a large tree, reading another book he had found in the temples library. A shadow appeared above him and he looked up from his spot on the grass. Talon stood above him, anger etched across his face.

"Listen brat, I'm going to teach you a lesson. You should never have dared to insult me."

"I'm shaking" Niko said with mock fear.

Talon grabbed Niko by the shirt collar, lifting him up off his feet. As he raised his fist above Niko's small face Niko smirked. Suddenly a small fire appeared at Talon's feet. He yelped and dropped Niko, backing away.

"What…how did you do that?"

Niko smiled, "Are you suddenly scared? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson, what happened?"

"I'm not afraid of you or your stupid little tricks." He lunged at Niko again and a wall of fire, much like the one Niko had created for the villagers, appeared to separate them both. Talon screamed and continued to back away, but the flames seemed to chase him. He ran from Niko as the flames continued to follow him until Niko couldn't see him anymore.

Niko burst out laughing, he had no idea he could actually do that. He was actually a little frightened at the fact that Talon could have hurt him. As he sat back under the tree to continue his book another shadow appeared over him.

"If you're here to cause more trouble you'll just regret it."

"Oh I wasn't here to cause any trouble, just speak with you for a moment."

Niko looked up to see Dedicate Wrenswing standing above him, a small smile on his lips. Niko opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and followed the dedicate inside.

"Do you know what you did?"

Niko looked away, a little ashamed "He was trying to hurt me…I was simply defending myself."

Wrenswing laughed, "That boy is a trouble maker, yes he is, but that was not what I meant. Not many 10 year old seer mages have so much control on their power."

"Control? I don't have any control. I just think about something hard enough, and then it happens, it's that simple."

"You think it's that simple, but it isn't. If you were trained properly you could be something great, valuable to many."

"Valuable in what way? What good is a seer mage? If I become just that they'll make me investigate murders and petty little crimes. Or they'll lock me in a room somewhere and make me tell them what's happening in the world around them. I don't want to do that."

"Who are 'they' exactly?"

"People, people everywhere. I've read that that is all seer mages are good for, that's all they do. I don't want my life to be boring like that."

"You could be a truthsayer."

"And listen to lies all day, no thank you. I want to go places and see what the world has to offer me, not sit in a dusty room looking at records all day. I'd love to teach too, but not from a book, from my own experiences and life…But I'm just a seer mage and that's not going to happen. "

"You may be a seer mage, but not an ordinary one. You don't just see in one aspect in time, do you? You see all three; past, present, and future. In the classes on truthsaying you were the best. You create illusions with sheer thought and will and can see magic without any spell to guide you. Now tell me, how many seers can do all these things?"

"…Who told you? Who…told you all those things about me?"

"Your parents" Wrenswing said with a smile, "they told me just about everything before we left. The vision of the ship sinking before it happened, the vision of Henda speaking with Pembrandt while it happened, and the vision of Henda paying the thief after it happened. The time you went into the shop and screamed from the amount of magic you saw that burned your eyes, and the wall of fire you made around the villagers, they told me about it all. Believe me, you will not just be _another seer mage_ as you so kindly put it."

Niko had shock written all over his face. He had no idea how much Dedicate Wrenswing knew about him.

"Why do you make it all sound so wonderful? The people of my home town hated me for it."

"People act oddly when they are afraid, and what is more frightening then a young boy with that amount of power? And besides they had someone leading them and twisting their fear to his advantage."

"So I'm actually normal?"

"No, you're just amazingly abnormal. Now I will try to have all of us here teach you to the best of our ability. When you are a little older I will have you sent to Lightbridge University in Karang. There they will probably be able to teach you a little better than us."

Niko's eyes widened, "Lightbridge University? Are you…are you serious? This…this is no joke?"

"Why would I joke about something like that? You will be sent there, don't worry. I usually keep my promises and this will be no exception."

Niko was completely elated, "You're wonderful, absolutely wonderful. How can I thank you? How can I…oh my goodness, Lightbridge University. Only really, really intelligent people are allowed there."

"And you are very intelligent so it suits you. Now please go continue studying, keep that intelligence up so you can survive there."

Niko nodded in excitement, "Yes, I will, I promise. I won't disappoint you. I'll…"

Wrenswing laughed, "Just go."

As Niko left the room he felt an overwhelming joy inside himself that couldn't be dampened. He practically skipped to his room and with a large grin on his face opened the book he had been reading.

**DONE!!!! Finally another chapter complete. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!!!! I actually sacrificed biology homework to write this because I felt like I had to write more. I wasn't ignoring you, but between math, bio, history, and writer's craft I didn't have room to breathe. I will try my best to write another chapter soon, but please REVIEW and tell me what you think to give me that drive to write!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the weeks became months and the months became years Niko cast away all hope of Henda ever letting him return. He still wrote to his family and they always inquired about how he was doing. Niko studied hard, learning to control his powers with amazing precision. At the young age of 15 he had enough control of his power to finally understand how to use it.

"Well you have certainly grown."

"Wrenswing!" Niko exclaimed in joy, he had not seen the man in a year for he had gone to help a town in the far north.

"I'm glad I was missed. Now I've been told that you have a better control over your magic than the last time I saw."

Niko grinned. He turned and lifted his arms. Instantly an enormous image appeared and took the shape of a dragon. The creature looked from one side to the next and roared.

Wrenswing whistled in awe, "That looks very real."

"It feels real too," Niko said with pride.

Wrenswing walked up to the giant behemoth and placed his hand tentatively on its hide. Warmth met his hand and he almost jumped back when he felt the steady thump of a heart beat.

"This is amazing. Why has it not attacked me yet?"

"I won't let it hurt you," Niko reassured, "And besides, it's just an illusion."

"Tell that to your audience."

Niko turned and was shocked to see an enormous crowd of almost everyone in the temple. They all either looked shocked, frightened, or excited.

Niko smiled sheepishly, "It's just an illusion, no big deal."

The dragon gave a loud roar as if to protest and prove its existence. Many of the onlookers backed away, some even retreated back inside the safety of the temple.

Wrenswing laughed, "Niklaren I believe you should send your friend away now."

Niko made a symbol with his hands and the dragon evaporated as if it were never there to begin with.

Niko sat in his favourite place again, the library, happily reading his thick books and not realizing that someone was standing above him.

The person cleared his throat, catching Niko's attention, "I'm sorry Wrenswing, this is a very interesting book."

"Has there ever been a book that you didn't find interesting?" he said with a smile, "I have come to fulfill my promise to you."

"What promise?"

"With all the excitement you showed you'd think that you might remember. I think that you have learned all that we here can teach you. I am sending you to Lightsbridge like I promised 5 years ago."

"…" Niko looked at him in shock, "Are…are you serious."

A smile crept on Wrenswing's face, "Again you doubt me. I told you I would keep my promise; I have no reason to lie to you. I have already sent all your information. You are registered and will begin with the other students. Do you still not believe me?"

Niko was absolutely speechless, "I can't believe… You… Wrenswing did you honestly…"

"Yes, I told you that you were going. I suggest you get packing or else you'll start late."

Niko trembled in disbelief; he had never thought that he would make it to Lightsbridge University. When he finally regained his senses he jumped up from his seat, dropping the book in his arms.

"I'll go pack right now. What should I bring? Probably everything. But how will I say goodbye to everyone? How will I get there? I'm so foolish; obviously some arrangements have been made. I can't believe…" he continued rambling as he rushed down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Your talent shouldn't be wasted Niklaren," Wrenswing said with a grin, "You don't know how great your power actually is."

The next day, after a long morning of goodbyes and well wishes, Niko was packed and on his way to Lightsbridge. As the carriage he sat in twisted and turned on the wide road he sat deep in thought, he had a lot of time to think seeing as the journey would be a long one.

When the carriage suddenly jolted to a stop he looked out the window. Niko was awestruck, before him stood a large building that resembled an old castle. People bustled in and out while other carriages stopped in front as well. Wrenswing signalled for Niko to step out of the carriage. They walked inside the main university building and finally took a seat in a large auditorium. A woman walked up onto the podium that stood there and began to speak. Niko didn't hear a word of it; he still was taking in the immenseness of the place. Niko snapped out of it just in time to hear the lady say, "Welcome to Lightsbridge, your new home."

"Well, this is the end for me Niklaren," Wrenswing said, "Your things have already been brought to your room and everything taken care of."

Niko looked up at the man who had saved him, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Certainly, I will come here to get routine reports about you. Try your best and make your parents proud," he waved and got back into the carriage, it sped away leaving Niko with a slight feeling of loneliness.

As the carriage slipped out of sight his shoulders slumped, _now I'm alone. What am I going to do?_

"Hello, are you new here too?"

Niko turned to see a small black girl approaching him. As she walked towards him Niko glanced at her with the magical vision he had practiced for months to perfect. He saw the power of a healer flowing through her, a strong healer's power at that.

"I just arrived, did you?"

"Yes I did. Oh how rude of me, hello my name is Kyala, but you can call me Moonstream, that's what I plan on calling myself when I get my credentials. And you are?"

"Niklaren, but most people call me Niko."

"Well hello Niko. I believe we will be late for our tour of the school if we don't hurry. I know I really need it or I'm sure to get lost in here."

"Alright."

Niko held out his arm for Moonstream and they walked into the University, talking about their pasts and why they were here.

**Done again!!!!! So…how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me PLEASE!!! I might just bring Yarren Firetamer into this, what do you think? Well hope you enjoyed, tell me if you miss Wrenswing because I might bring him back, in fact tell me if you miss any old character and I'll bring them back somehow. Got to go, it's 12:24 am and I need my bed….REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Niko sat at his desk, deep in concentration reading a book. He and Moonstream were in the library, Niko's favourite place in the university, doing homework for their class the next day.

"Does everyone here have similar magic?" Niko said suddenly. Moonstream had not been paying much attention and looked up, "What?"

"I'm sure everyone in our class has a different type of magic, but we're all in the same class, why is that?"

"Well that's just a general class," she said while putting her slate down, "We have these classes to learn basic lessons. Later on we'll get to specialization; you'll be in seer magic classes and me in healing. We'll still have a few classes together though I don't know why."

Niko nodded and went back to his book.

As time went by Moonstream and Niko heard a commotion outside the window. They both rose from their seats and went to look. A group of people, probably students, were gathered in the courtyard. They looked to be gathered around two in particular. Moonstream and Niko looked at each other then ran out the door.

As they rounded the corner they heard angry shouts and threats and pushed themselves through the crowd to see what the matter was.

"Do you really think you could best me? You don't even have control over your magic and you want to battle me?"

"I'm tired of your taunting Yarren so…let's go" the voice challenged shakily.

As Niko and Moonstream approached the front the saw the two boys who were facing off. The first was obviously the boy called Yarren because of his arrogant and overconfident manner. He smirked at the other boy, who trembled slightly before him.

Niko looked around at the eager faces of the students around him and wondered if any of them would stop this before it got too serious. He looked back and noticed Yarren slip something from his sleeve, a gesture so slight and practiced that only Niko saw. He flung a bit of the substance, which turned out to be a powder, into the air and began speaking in a language that no one understood. It started with a whisper then ended in a shout and from Yarren shot a line of fire that encircled the now terrified youth before him. The boy screamed in terror as he tried desperately to defend himself. As hard as he tried he could not concentrate and gather enough power to.

Niko watched as the boy crouched on the ground in alarm, he knew as well as everyone there that Yarren would not hurt him, he had too much control over his power, but Niko still decided to stop it.

"Stop it. You've proved your point now leave him be" Niko said as he stepped forward from the crowd.

Yarren looked in his direction and grinned, "I'm teaching him a well deserved lesson. He should not pick battles he cannot win."

"Leave him alone. You've only proved to be pathetic enough to fight with someone younger and less experienced than you."

The fire around the boy suddenly drew away from him and diverted in Niko's direction. Yarren forgot about the boy and placed all his attention on Niko.

"Fine then, I'll prove something with you instead."

A slight smirk passed over Niko's lips, "You don't scare everyone, especially not me."

Pieces of pointed, razor sharp ice materialized in the air. As Yarren's streak of fire began to encircle Niko the ice shot at him, forcing Yarren to dodge and ruining his concentration. The blazes of fire faltered then died off as Yarren shifted his body from one point to another to avoid the shards.

As one flew by his face, grazing his cheek, he yelled in anger at Niko, "Stop it! This game of yours is getting stupid."

"It's funny that it only gets stupid when you are the one who is losing" Niko replied as the shards of ice disappeared. He walked towards the boy who Yarren had bullied and pulled him to his feet. The boy smiled weakly, he was somewhat embarrassed for not being able to help himself, but was grateful none the less.

Niko walked back towards the crowd and found Moonstream. They quickly made their way away from the crowd and went back into the building. As Yarren watched them go he touched his cheek where he was sure a cut would be, but his face felt completely unmarred. It seemed as if the injury had never existed.

Niko and Moonstream returned to the library and sat to continue their work as if nothing at all had happened.

"Well, that was interesting" Moonstream said.

"I feel bad" Niko replied.

"Why?"

"I killed Yarren's confidence" he replied as he giggled.

"You are mean," she said with a smile, "Let's hurry and get this stuff done so we can go out into the market place, I heard new stalls and merchandise has been popping up."

Niko nodded and went back to his books. Suddenly someone came through the door. As Niko looked up, expecting a professor or older student, he was somewhat surprised to find the boy from before walk towards them. Niko finally got a good look at him and realized he was black, slightly darker the Moonstream which was barely noticeable. His long, wild black hair was tied back to reveal a smiling face that was easily befriended.

"Hello" the boy said, "I didn't get the chance to thank you."

Niko smiled and held out his hand, "Your welcome, but no thanks is needed."

As the boy grabbed his hand, he locked eyes with Niko and found it impossible to look away. It felt like an eternity before he was able to look down. Moonstream watched on and grinned when she saw the confused look in the boy's face.

"You're a smith mage, why didn't you use his fire against him?" Niko asked.

"How do you know that?" he replied.

"I have my talents as you have yours."

"I don't know how to control my magic or bring it to use at will, so I couldn't use anything against Yarren."

"You two talk as if you know each other. Did it ever occur to you to get each others names at all?" Moonstream said, tired of being quiet.

"Oh…sorry. My name is Frostpine."

"Interesting, I like that, albeit it has nothing to do with your magic type. By the way I am Moonstream and my mysterious friend here is Niklaren."

Niko nodded then said, "What were you doing confronting Yarren like that?"

"Yarren is…not always the nicest of people. He seems to look down on you when you haven't reached his level of _'expertise'. _Thank you for showing him that he is not the best here as he likes to believe."

Niko silently laughed then replied, "You're funny. Why don't you come and sit with us."

"I shall accept your offer, but sit by the lady Moonstream" he said with a dramatic bow that was worthy of any theatre.

Niko and Moonstream burst into fits of laughter. "I know I'm going to like you" she said between gasps of breath.

The next day in class Niko, Moonstream, and Frostpine sat together. Across from the room Yarren gave them an icy glare then turned away. Soon their teacher came through the door.

"Good morning class, I hope everyone is doing well" he said as the class settled down.

"Well before we begin class I would like to tell you that I have finished marking your tests that were done earlier this week. Everyone did exceptionally well, but I would like to give two students an honourable mention."

Some giggles and chuckles came from the students; sometimes their teacher treated their class to much like an awards ceremony, seeming as if he came prepared with a speech and everything.

"I am very pleased with this class and the progress that many of you have made, but two students have surpassed my expectations." He scanned the room then called out "Niklaren and Yarren come forward."

Both students looked a little surprised, but went up to the front. As they stood side by side they glanced at each other once, then quickly looked at their teacher.

"These two were the only ones in the class to have perfect scores. You should be proud. You may return to your seats."

Some people of the class began to applaud as their teacher smiled. Niko and Yarren returned to their seats, a slight blush in each of their faces.

"Good job" Frostpine said as Niko sat.

"Yeah, that was not an easy test" Moonstream agreed.

"Thank you" Niko said as he ducked his head.

As the class ended Niko and his friends packed up to go. They reached the end of the hall when Niko remembered he had forgotten something in the class.

"You two go without me, I'll catch up."

"Ok" Moonstream and Frostpine replied and walked on.

As Niko returned from the classroom, the book he had forgotten in his hand, his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was hauled back towards the class. He turned and was met with Yarren's annoyed face.

"You think you're better then me now don't you?"

Niko smirked, "I don't think so…I just know."

Yarren rolled his eyes, "I know you cheated so don't play innocent. You're a seer mage, what's stopping you from looking at my answers from where you were sitting or the answer key itself?"

"I wouldn't stoop as low as you to get what I could earn. You're just angry because I bested you twice in the span of two days."

"You never bested me" Yarren growled, "Your little tricks will never get the better of me. I will show you not to mess with me."

"What are you going to do to me, hmm? Have me hurt? Taken care of? Or you that much of a coward that you can't deal with a little competition yourself?"

Yarren laughed, "I won't do anything to you, except beat you in every way possible. You think you're better than me? I will prove to you how wrong you are."

Yarren then turned and left.

Niko shook his head as Yarren turned the corner, "What a loser."

**End of chapter…14 I think. Well did you like it? Hope you did. I am soooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but you must review. I am also in the process of exams at the moment and have a biology exam to worry over ( I feel like crying when I think of it, then like crying a river when I think of all the geniuses in our class who are crying over it). Well I hope you could derive some enjoyment out of this chapter. By the way I would love to put Crane in it, but he is at least 20 years younger than Niko and does not exist yet (sorry Werewolf Master, I really, REALLY wanted to do that -.- ) but Crane will make an appearance in future with Rosethorn in toe. I wonder how far I plan to take this story…any way sorry for talking so much again. Remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (I see so many hits, but no reviews…and it makes me wonder.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

To anyone just passing by, Niko looked as if he simply slept, motionless on his bed. But this was not the case. While he seemed asleep his mind and eyes were assaulted with a myriad of images and visions of a time yet to come. He tried desperately to decipher and understand each moment that passed but simply couldn't. He cried out then was thrust into the present, the real world then sat up and looked around; as if he had no idea of where he was, sweat dabbing his brow. Suddenly realization hit him and he shook himself to his senses. _'A vision…'_

Moments later Niko wandered into the marketplace, having nothing better to do. His first stop was of course the book vendor; he had his eye on a few new series.

"Have you got anything new for me?" he asked, a genuine smile on his face.

"I have one thing…"

In minutes Niko had a new addition to his personal library, that feeling of dread he had felt that morning with the vision had faded. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

'_Niko! Niko! Where are you?'_

"Moonstream?"

He turned, expecting her to be running up with Frostpine in tow, but saw nothing but the bustle of the day. He looked around knowing he had heard her voice but couldn't spot her anywhere.

"That's strange, I could have sworn I heard her".

He then shrugged and walked away towards another shop. He found himself in a crowd and as the people hurried on their daily lives he dropped his book while being jostled. As he bent down to pick it up he felt the oddest of sensations, a slight tremor or a moment of dizziness. He rose as he dusted off his book, annoyed with the many people and himself for his clumsiness.

"Honestly, I just bought you. And already you're…"

The breathe felt as if it had been knocked out of him as he looked around and found himself not in the busy market place, but in the forests and mountains too far from Lightsbridge University for him to ever walk to. _'No…I was here. This is where I was in the vision. Why? How did I--'_

The earth began to rumble and suddenly darkness overtook everything around him. Niko looked around frantically, not knowing what to do or where to go. Out of no where he heard the faintest sound of voices. After awhile those voices became louder and he realized they were more like screams. A horde terrified and frantic people came rushing towards him. Niko had no idea what to do. Should he run with them? Or ask what was the matter? He tried to grab on to someone but his hand grabbed nothing but air. People in the crowd ran straight threw him as if he was nothing but a ghost to them.

"What is this? Where am I?"

As the crowd ran passed him Niko turned and caught a glimpse of what they were running from. A group of figures appeared and were rapidly pursuing the frightened people. Their arms were outstretched and their lips moved in what seemed to be a long and foreign chant, but Niko didn't hear a word.

"Who are you?" he cried out. But the figures either could not hear him or completely ignored him. The darkness seemed to worsen and the air thickened. Niko had no idea what this meant and desperately wanted to get back to his room in the university and forget about this.

"What kind of vision is this?" he whispered.

Suddenly he felt as if the world had spun. All the images around him seemed to meld together and he didn't know if he were standing or been flung to the ground. The dark figures reappeared as another crowd appeared as well. Niko recognized them somehow and realized that some were mages from the school. He saw teachers and students and even Frostpine and Moonstream. The image shifted and he saw students rushing into the university from all over Karang.

"What is this? I need to get out of this, how did I even get here?"

These same images flooded his sight again and Niko couldn't get away. He cried out for help but could see no one who would. Suddenly everything stopped. Every image disappeared and he was left in the dark. He heard his name, but it sounded so far away.

'_Niko wake up! Please wake up! Niko!'_

Niko's eyes shot open; he thrashed around in fear as his racing mind tried to remember where he was.

"Calm down. Niko it's okay."

The voice suddenly dawned on him and he looked up into Moonstream's face. He turned and saw Frostpine standing beside one of his teachers, Kilee Skysong he vaguely remembered.

"Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything?" Frostpine asked, worry in his tone, "Anything at all?"

"I remember going to the market place…buying… buying a book. Then I was walking...to another stall or shop I think when I dropped my book. Then I don't know"

Skysong then decided to step in, "Niko you seemed to have collapsed for no apparent reason. Did you feel ill? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you."

"No, I went to pick up my book and when I stood back up… I was in the Estah Fields near the mountains, at least that where I think I was. I'm not sure what I was seeing but…it was so strange."

Skysong sat by him "What exactly did you see?"

Niko spent the next few moments telling the mage, Frostpine, and Moonstream what he had seen, not sparing any detail.

"That's it. I don't know what it was or how to get out of it."

Skysong looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Niko and said, "Niko I think you have just had a vision of the future and from what you have told us it is very serious indeed. You need to come with me and come tell this to our council."

"How do I know it's something that needs to be brought to them? What if it's nothing?" Although Niko said this he sounded very sceptical.

"Niko" she looked at the other two as well, "Frostpine and Moonstream, not many of the students know about the mages in Dacienn. They are…practicing and learning a type of mage craft that isn't exactly sitting well with anyone. Your vision seemed slightly apocalyptic to me and I just want to make sure we don't overlook a slightly major problem."

**I'M BACK!! A whole chapter for my wonderful reviewers and readers!! I am so happy to start writing again and am so sorry to keep so many people waiting for so many months. I have the summer off and will try my best to get to ch. 20 or (possibly, if I try RAELLY hard) ch. 20. Well, I should probably stop rambling and get on with my other stories as well. I have a lot of catching up to do so I should get to it. LOL!! Hope u enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Niko stood silently unsure of what to do. Tomorrow he would see the council of Lightbridge University to discuss what he had seen. Apparently he was much more special then he had thought before. He remembered exactly what Kilee Skysong had said about his ability.

"I have never heard of this before. You're so young yet you're already having detailed future visions"

"What exactly do you mean?" Niko asked.

"Future seers are very rare. Many who attempt the art go mad from the onslaught of images because they simply can't handle it. You saw a clear image, that's...just amazing."

"Has anyone ever thought that maybe I don't want to be so _amazing_? Maybe I want a normal life without people seeing me as a freak and being bombarded with visions every time I close my eyes or look into a piece of glass!" Niko all but screamed.

Skysong, Moonstream, and Frostpine all looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. They thought that Niko might be happy with this kind of revelation, a new gift that further propelled his fame and notoriety, but as they looked at his anguished face they knew that definitely wasn't the case.

"Niko I never knew..." Moonstream began.

"That I don't want to be singled out everywhere I go? That maybe I want someone to look at me normally without awe, or envy, or fear? This is not the life I planned out for myself and I would certainly change it if I had _that _power."

Skysong smiled grimly, "Our crafts aren't gifts to everyone and no matter where we go there will always be someone who hates us. I know this is hard and you may feel—"

"I feel as if the whole university's fate rests in my hands! What if my vision was wrong? What if I see the opposite of things that are supposed to be? I'm an illusionist too, so this could be some weird stupid illusion that my mind made up—"

"But it's not. No one knows about these people except the council. The students have no idea about this. You know full well that you're illusions are physical not mental. Don't lie to yourself Niko, that is the one person who will always know the truth no matter what you say to it."

Looking at Skysong Niko looked more unhappy than he had in all of his life.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Niko suddenly looked up at Frostpine; he and Moonstream were being so quiet he had almost forgotten that they were there.

"What?"

Frostpine smiled, "I think that all magic and mage craft is a gift. What you now can do may have saved the lives of thousands. If you see it before it happens we can change it so a disaster doesn't happen. For that sole purpose, for all those lives saved, don't you think that one more annoying gift is worth living with?"

_Damn Frostpine and his happy logic_, Niko thought, but he instantly smiled. He had never thought of it that way and almost felt a heaviness lift off him. _It's not a curse...it's a gift._

"As usual, you're right", he looked up at Skysong, "I guess I'm going to have to meet with the council soon then."

Skysong had a slight smile on her face, "Yes, the sooner the better"

And now Niko stood before the people who would decide the fate of the school. There were of course whispers throughout the school of who the council were. The most prestigious of mages, who were famed for their distinct abilities and in their amazing knowledge of magic, all sat in a room staring at him.

He was more than a little nervous.

He saw equal bits of doubt, wonder, and interest in their eyes, no envy. _Maybe I'm not the only one._ Niko waited for them to speak, more because he had no idea how to correctly address them.

"How is it that you, a student, saw all this before our seers?"

Niko swallowed nervously. He stared at the older woman who had spoken. She was a senior member of the council, judging by the embroidery on her flowing robes. She was looking at him with a calm ferocity that didn't seem to have any patience for his prolonged silence. He scrambled in his mind to think of an answer that might please her, but could only think of one feeble response.

"I don't know"

She sighed, "Of course you don't know, you can't control your powers yet. I'm amazed at how powerful you are. How could a youth exhibit this kind of heightened ability?"

A man beside him loudly cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Perhaps this is not the time to ask these questions Cynthia. We need to focus on the task at hand." He looked to Niko, "Skysong was somewhat vague in describing your vision. Tell us everything, every detail, please"

For the second time Niko went through the long process of explaining his vision. By the end the faces around him looked grave and very worried.

"Niklaren, you have done the impossible. Just now our seers are getting scant visions of the same events, but nowhere as near to your visions' clarity."

The man turned to his colleagues, "We need to decide what we will do. We must gather the mages that we can at the moment and summon others to return. Everyone must be made aware of the dangers that are coming our way. If it is possible, Winding Circle must be informed as well"

Another man spoke up quickly, "Reighan, maybe you are slightly overreacting. This is a student and his powers haven't been tested yet. We're not exactly sure what he saw was true or false, we might be doing all this for nothing. Maybe we should wait for our seers too see clearer visions first."

Reighan shot an icy glare at the speaker, "This boy has an ability far beyond those of regular mages. I trust in his sight and am not ready to wait around until our enemy comes to kill us all."

Niko sat quietly, silently hoping that they had forgotten him. He was annoyed by their bickering and wanted to leave to find Frostpine and Moonstream. He wanted to go back and try to figure out what to do. It suddenly dawned on him that it wasn't just the school in trouble, but every mage that these people could get to. He had to find a way to help, some way to stop them, and being a student was no excuse to do nothing in his eyes.

"Niklaren"

Niko's eyes shot up at the mention of his name, "Yes?"

Reighan gave him a slight smile, "I apologize for us keeping you so long. I would like to speak with you later; I'll inform you when the time comes. Thank you, you are free to go."

Niko nodded then turned to go. When he was outside he sighed, he knew what Reighan wanted to speak about and really wasn't in the mood to discuss it. _What choice do I have?_ He shook his head and went to find Frostpine and Moonstream.

**I'M BACK!!After months of writer's block I have finally got my groove back...lol. Anywhoz I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will try my absolute best to pump out another soon...tootles :P**


End file.
